


Summer Flowers

by BiaPendragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Gift Giving, Lambert is clueless, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: "When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rain season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers."Or Lambert receives some flowers for the Garland Moon traditions.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius (one sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Summer Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Felannie server "Those Who Drable in the Dark" prompt: Garland Moon traditions! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Ha! I told you I'd win again." The words slipped out of Lambert's lips as he watched his friend land on the ground for the sixth time that afternoon. He threw his spear on the ground and reached his hand down to help Rodrigue. As Lambert grew closer he noticed a reddish tint spreading all over his face and how his breath seemed quicker than normal. "Had enough for today?"

"I think so." Rodrigue said with a smile as Lambert pulled him up. It was a nice smile.

"Good, I'm famished. I wonder what the dining hall is offering today." Lambert hoped it was venison. He was getting tired of fish.

"I heard that a food merchant stopped by today." Rodrigue said as he brushed the dirt off his trousers. "So hopefully we will have something different."

This brought a smile to Lambert's face. "Race you there!" He shouted before dashing out of the training grounds. He didn't look back to see if his friend was following him.

He turned left to take the route passing in front of the classroooms. There was a chance his professor would see him and ask why he wasn't in the lecture earlier, but his desire to win this race outweigh his fear of having extra sessions of group work.

But as he ran past the Blue Lions classroom, a voice called out to him. "Prince Lambert, please wait!" He stopped running to see who it was.

"Hello!" Lambert said as he turned around and saw a group of girls approaching him. He recognized their faces but could not remember their names. It didn't matter, he knew Rodrigue would surely help him with that once he arrived.

As they approached he could see how some of the girls seemed avoid him, as if they were nervous. "What can I do for you?" Lambert smiled as he spoke. His tutors had always told him smiling was important to help ease any tense situations with other people. "And please, call me Lambert."

"Pri...Lambert, we wanted to give you these. Please accept them." On cue, each of the girls presented a circle of white flowers to him. 

"Sure!" Lambert proceeded to take each of the garlands while making sure he still wore a smile on his face. Some of the girls squealed. A few of them blushed. One apologized and ran after he took hers; he could not figure out why. 

Soon his arms were filled with white roses spun into wreaths of all sizes. He looked down at them. They certainly were pretty, but he was not sure what he would do with so many flowers. He looked back up at the girls. They seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly he remembered his etiquette lessons. 

"Thank you!" He tried to wave but his arms were too full. Then he turned around and continued on his way, ignoring the whispers from the girls.

When he entered the dining hall, it did not take him long to spot Rodrigue sitting in one of the long tables. Lambert could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Where were you? I was certain you were going to beat me in your race." Rodrigue said with a chuckle.

"Oh!" Lambert had forgotten all about the race. "Some nice girls stopped me to give me these."

He placed the flowers on the table and watched as Rodrigue's face seemed to sour for a moment before he smiled at him. But Lambert could see there was still a sadness to the smile. Did he also want one?

"Here you can have this one for winning the race!" Lambert took one of the largest wreaths and placed it on Rodrigue's head. The white flowers looked nice against his dark hair.

"Lambert…" Rodrigue lifted a hand to touch the flower crown and then ran the hand down his hair until it settled behind his ear. "Thank you." He said it no louder than a whisper. The smile on his face seemed genuine now. 

Lambert smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Lambert felt his stomach rumble. "Did you have a chance to look at the menu? I'm starving."

"No, I was too busy worrying about where you could be." Rodrigue laughed.

"Let's go then!" Lambert stood up and waited for his friend to join him.

He did not remember to pick up the other flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr)!


End file.
